bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria)
Don't know if I'll do justice to ToB, but I'll try. Velvet Crowe Element: Fire'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Summon ''Summon: "It doesn't matter to me if I was summoned or anything. The only one I'll fight for is myself, got it?"'' ''Evolution: "My revenge against him is the fuel that drives me forward. Nothing else matters for me... nothing else, except for..."'' ''Fusion: "I'm indifferent to your aid, but I appreciate it. As long as I'm strong enough to defeat him, it's fine."'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,699 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,253 (Base) / 2,547 (Lord, Anima) / 2,072 (Breaker) / 2,981 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''8 Hits ''BB: ''14-15 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''SBB: ''2-3 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''UBB: ''20-23 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''40 DC (5 BC per hit) ''BB: ''28-30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X425% on all enemies, X??? on all enemies ''SBB: ''40-60 DC (2 BC per hit) / X620% on all enemies, X??? on all enemies ''UBB: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1600% on all enemies, X??? on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: The Will of Calamity 60% boost to ATK, max HP, partial HP drain (absorbs 5% of damage given to enemies), hugely boosts BB ATK (250% boost) & enormously boosts ATK relative to HP lost (1.5% per 1% of HP lost) ES: Consuming Claw Slightly boosts Leader Skill's HP drain (+ 1.5%) and ATK boost relative to HP lost effects (+ 0.5%) & adds an extra hit on all foes based on a percentage of current HP to BB/SBB (6% of HP on BB, 10% of HP in SBB) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Lethal Pain 14 powerful Fire, Dark combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts ATK for 3 turns (170% boost), hugely boosts BB ATK for 3 turns (300% BB ATK) & boosts allies' ATK based on one foe's status for 1 turn (60% boost to ATK based on a foe's ATK, DEF or REC stat) SBB: Annihilating Crash 2 powerful Fire, Dark combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts BB ATK for 3 turns (400% BB ATK), enormously boosts own ATK for 1 turn (250% boost) & considerably boosts allies' ATK based on one foe's status for 1 turn (80% boost to ATK based on a foe's ATK, DEF or REC stat) UBB: Impulse Desire 20 massive Fire, Dark combo attack on all enemies (with 3 extra hits based on 30% of max HP), considerably drains HP from enemies (15% of damage given), enormously boosts BB ATK for 3 turns (750% boost), enormously boosts ATK (450% boost) for 3 turns & enormously boosts ATK based on foe's current HP for 3 turns (35% boost based on foe's HP) SP Enhancement Options # 30% boost to max HP = 10 # 50% boost to ATK = 10 SP # Raises ATK boost from 50% to 100% "50% boost to ATK" = 10 SP # Boosts BB ATK (50% boost) = 20 SP # Raises ATK parameter limit from 99999 to 130000 = 20 SP # Adds 2-turn DEF ignoring effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP # Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB ATK boost effect (+ 100% boost) = 20 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts An Unit based of Velvet Crowe, one of the main characters from the latest Tales series game, Tales of Berseria. Because of spoilers, no lore will be made to her. Alright, I said I wouldn't spoil, but I have to explain how she works so bear with me a little. In the game, Velvet can be one, if not, the most damaging playable character. She works with HP draining and offensive buffs given to her through the type of the enemy through her Consuming Claw, with the danger of her HP reaching 1 if the enemy is not dealt fast or if she doesn't leave the state. I tried to replicate the effects of her gameplay in ToB, but they sorta came messed up. Also, just as a reminder, her conversion buff is not separate from the ones based on self status. What I mean is: imagine Velvet and Azurai at the same squad. If you were to use Azurai's 20% HP to ATK and DEF conversion buff on his BB and then use Velvet's 60% random enemy stat to ATK conversion buff, it would replace the one Azurai put. If Velvet was an actual unit at the Summon Gate, how would you feel? Damage overload! I must have her now! Wouldn't be bad to pull her but I can do it good without her too. Thank you, don't need her. I'll just leave her alone. I might do the other mains from ToB. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts